Hug and Warmth
by chisa suzuki
Summary: Rin menawarkan pelukannya kepada Yukio yang kedinginan setelah pulang dari misi.. maaf, aku payah dalam membuat summary my first fic. please RnR :


hii :D.. I'm chisa ^^

ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fic atopun mengarang & menulis…

jadi, kalo ada typo, penulisan gak jelas, alur gak nyambung dan penggunaan EYD yang gak tepat, mohon di makhlumi.. karena aku hanya amatiran U_U

cerita yg aku buat tentang Yukio & Rin ,

oke, aku gak akan banyak omong,, jadi kita langsung mulai saja ceritanya ^^

* * *

**Hug and warmth**

Yukio bersiap-siap akan pergi keluar, ia memakai jas dan mempersiapkan segala macam senjata exorcist nya. Meski sedang liburan musim dingin, namun ia masih tetap disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan exorcist.

"huh?.. kau mau kemana Yukio?" Rin bertanya kepada adik kembarnya dan memberhentikan kegiatan membaca manganya.

"ada panggilan misi dari tuan pheles, jadi aku harus berangkat sekarang."

"Eh?.. kau akan mengusir setan? aku ikut! Aku ikut Yukio!" Rin memohon kepada Yukio dengan mata berbinar-binar dan ekornya yang dikibas-kibaskan.

"tidak bisa nii-san." Yukio menolak permintaan kakaknya dengan cepat. "kau masih exwire. Kau belum punya izin untuk berlatih di lapangan, lagipula kau harus menjaga rumah."lanjutnya lagi.

"tapi aku akan lebih mudah belajar dengan cara seperti itu dari pada membaca buku." Kata Rin membela diri agar diajak Yukio.

"tetap tidak bisa nii-san, aku pergi dulu. Oh .. Sementara aku pergi, kerjakan pr mu dan jangan baca manga, lebih penting lagi, jaga rumah dan jangan pergi kemana-mana… dan juga.."

"YAH.. YAH… Aku mengerti!" Rin langsung memotong perkataan Yukio dengan nada kesal. Merasa kakaknya telah mengerti, Yukio segera meninggalkan rumah.

"GAH…..DASAR MATA EMPAT BERTAHI LALAT MENYEBALKAN… DIA PIKIR DIA IBUKU?" Teriak Rin kesal dengan urat tegang dikepalanya.

"huh.. ini membosankan.. dia asik-asikan main di luar, sedangkan aku disuruh jaga rumah dan buat pr." Keluh Rin dan kembali membaca manga, meski telah dilarang Yukio.

Rin dan Yukio adalah kakak beradik kembar dan juga putra dari satan, namun yang memiliki kekuatan iblis hanyalah Rin. Ketika janin, Yukio memiliki tubuh yang lemah, sehingga kekuatan itu menolaknya lalu diberikan kepada Rin. Itulah yang membuat Rin setengah iblis dan Yukio manusia normal.

Suhu udara makin dingin dan hujan saljupun makin lebat, bahkan bisa dikatakan badai salju. Rin berdiri di depan jendela, ia khawatir. akan sampai kapan Yukio berada di luar rumah? Apa dia baik-baik saja selama melakukan misi? Tentu saja Rin sangat cemas karena Yukio adalah adik dan keluarga satu-satunya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yukio setelah kehilangan ayahnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu asrama tua yang ternayata orang tersebut adalah Yukio. Rin berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Yukio yang sudah pucat kedinginan.

"Yukio! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali."Rin terkejut dan menghampiri Yukio.

"…. aku ….. baik-baik saja nii-san"jawab Yukio dengan bibir yang menggigil.

"apa kau terluka dalam pertarungan tadi? Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku khawatir bego!"Rin mulai mengomeli Yukio.

"maaf telah membuat mu khawatir nii-san, tapi aku tidak apa-apa…. hanya.. sedikit kedinginan"

"kalau begitu, hangatkan dulu tubuhmu. Kau bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu dengan memelukku, apiku tidak akan membuat mu terbakar." Rin menawarkan pelukan hangatnya dan membentangkan tangannya.

"… HuH? …..?" Yukio bengong mendengar perkataan Rin. Jarang-jarangnya ia bersikap seperti itu, meskipun memang Rin adalah seorang kakak, namun sudah lama Rin tidak bersikap seperti itu semenjak mereka masih kecil.

Yukio tersenyum dan berkata "baiklah jika nii-san meminta, aku harap nii-san tidak akan menyesali tawaranmu karena aku tidak akan melepaskan mu." Dengan cepat memeluk Rin.

"heheheh…" Rin tertawa "aku tidak akan menyesalinya, kau boleh memelukku sampai kapanpun" lanjut Rin mantap.

Rin sangat menyayangi adiknya. Ia dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh yukio saat memeluknya. Rin tidak tau apa yang terjadi ketika Yukio berada di luar rumah, namun yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah menghangatkan tubuh Yukio.

"kau benar-benar curang nii-san,, tubuhmu sangat hangat sehingga membuatku tak ingin melepaskanmu." Kata Yukio mencoba menggoda kakaknya.

Rin hanya tersenyum lebar dengan semburat merah di pipi dan memeluk Yukio lebih erat lagi.

* * *

Kyaaaaa~~~ ceritanya aneh -_-" dan Rin pun sedikit OOC di bagian akhir..

Thanks udah baca cerita aneh buatanku ^^

Review please ?

Agar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan2 ku untuk fic yang selanjutnya


End file.
